<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short and Dominated! by KenjithePanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317543">Short and Dominated!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda'>KenjithePanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 AM work, I can't write sex scenes, Jenos knows nothing about love, Khan is a narcissist, M/M, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mischievous Skye dared Jenos to stop using his powers for a day, he was confident. Most mortals got around just fine without celestial power so surely it wouldn’t be too difficult, so the god thought. If only he knew how petite and androgynous he looked when he wasn't floating... and how helpless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buck/Jenos (Paladins), Jenos/Khan (Paladins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short and Dominated!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this at 2 AM... Was supposed to be a series of oneshots revolving around a short Jenos encountering the champions of the realm then it turned into one of my 3 AM fantasies... LORD IF YOU'RE STILL HERE PLEASE FORGIVE ME.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the mischievous Skye dared Jenos to stop using his powers for a day, he was confident. Most mortals got around just fine without celestial power so surely it wouldn’t be too difficult, so the god thought. If only he knew how petite and androgynous he looked when he wasn't floating... and how helpless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos took a few wobbly steps towards his bedroom door. He had to hold his arms out for balance and was sweating profusely. He wondered how long it would take to master the art of walking. He heard knocking at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jenos, you in there?” Buck called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Jenos answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stepped inside the room. “Huh, Jenos? I swear I heard you in here…” Buck mumbled as he looked around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos was shocked when he looked up. Buck was towering over him. He couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the hulking figure. Is this how Io feels all the time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down here,” Jenos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck fell to his bum in surprise. “What the..? Jenos, you shrunk! What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t shrink. I’m walking now. See?” Jenos walked in a circle to Buck’s amazement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck flushed at the sight of the short Jenos. Embarrassing thoughts flooded into his head. With Jenos so short he could do what cool guys do to girls! Dominating them by pressing them against the wall. He itched to do it, but he didn’t want Jenos to hate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos looked up at Buck. “I’m still not the best at walking, can you carry me to the library, please?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was melting. He was thankful that Jenos couldn’t read minds subconsciously, for the things he was thinking about were truly unholy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell am I supposed to hold him?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Buck wildly thought. As if by cue, Jenos reached out his arms towards Buck’s neck. Buck knelt and lifted him, one hand on his back and another on his thigh. His hand accidentally brushed against Jenos' ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was going to die. His skin was hot and his cheeks were growing red by the second. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Buck cursed at himself. He found his hand gripping Jenos' ass. He needed to set him down to reposition himself, but he didn't want to be weird. How the hell was Jenos not noticing? Perhaps he thought this was how people normally held others. Such an oblivious god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued in that position the entire way to the library. Buck felt dirty for not doing something about it, but he didn't regret it one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they turned the corner on the road, they saw Corvus come into view. He froze when he saw Jenos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah, Buck. I see that lots have happened since you left the Sentinels. Who's the woman? Wait… Is that Jenos?" Corvus stammered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Corvus. I'm glad to see you in good health," Jenos greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flustered look grew on Corvus' face. He glanced at Buck who promptly looked at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvus was in disbelief. "You're short?! And Buck is holding you? The god who acts condescending by floating everywhere and using flashy powers?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Skye dared me to stop using celestial magic for an entire day but I haven't gotten the hang of walking yet, so Buck is helping me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The position Buck and Jenos were in didn't go unnoticed by Corvus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hint of doubt crept into his voice. "Right… Good luck with that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos and Buck replied with a nod and entered the library. With a sigh of relief and a moment of hesitation, Buck set Jenos down. He was bombarded with another blossom of embarrassment when he looked at the hand he had held Jenos' ass in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck clenched his fist. He silently swore a vow to never think of vulgar thoughts about Jenos again. Love between men was taboo. He'd only bring trouble to Jenos by acting on his emotions. Still, he had feelings for the god long before he saw him so short. It would be difficult to just erase them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish his thoughts, he realized that Jenos had vanished. Buck began to panic. It was easy to mistake the tiny god for a petite woman. Hair so long and beautiful along with a delicate frame, he wouldn't blame anyone for making the mistake. But he feared that if someone with troubling intent became confused, something would happen to Jenos. He had to hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hola, senorita. What's a lovely lady such as yourself doing here alone?" a large man nudged Jenos' arm. He had a strong Spanish accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking for books, Fernando," Jenos responded, not acknowledging the fact he was called a woman. He sounded fairly annoyed with the disturbance. Jenos moved away from him but didn't get very far with his poor walking skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fernando curiously edged closer to Jenos. With a sly smile, he purred, "You have a voice deeper than mine, but that's fine. I'm actually into that. Wanna maybe come over to my place?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm busy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw! You're no fun. If you ever wanna have some fun with a sexy guy, call me anytime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos wobbly walked past Fernando without another look. He didn't see the monster of a man in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos was pressed against the wall. Khan slammed his fist into the wall next to his head. He towered over him, twice his size. Jenos was stuck in an awkward position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where do you get off, looking like that in front of me?" Khan thundered, earning a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the librarian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not doing this to…" Jenos began, then stopped as he looked up at Khan. He grew uncomfortable and felt his cheeks grow red. What could be upsetting Jenos, a calm, collected god?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jenos looked down, he saw Khan's knee being pressed against his crotch. Jenos was a god but he still was human in many ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khan had completely unnerved Jenos. "W-What are you doing?" Jenos stuttered. He yelped when Khan pressed harder. He could feel himself steadily growing hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khan stated, "I'm simply asserting dominance. You tried to seduce me, no doubt, to subdue me in my weakened state. I'm returning the favor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jenos said in disbelief. Khan had seriously assaulted him for some petty reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You appeared before me in some petite form expecting to arouse me with your feminine charm. I, Khan, will not be fooled by shameful tactics."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't come here to arouse you! I was dared to stop using my powers for a day. Release me from this position at once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khan leaned in closer towards Jenos. "You try to deceive me again? Then with the authority of House Aico, I'll be deciding your… punishment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos tried to wriggle away but was pinned to the wall. He was completely powerless before the larger man. Khan fingered his waistband. He moved his hand down towards Jenos' groin. The god squeaked at the sudden touch. For that split second, it felt as if his robes were no thicker than millimeters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be of god status yet be in that position with a larger man… Jenos felt fear creep over him. But what scared him, even more, was the hardness in his pants. He froze and felt sweat drip down his face as Khan's hand grew closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Jenos heard a familiar voice shout. Khan let go of Jenos. He fell to his feet. He was mentally exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rushed towards Khan and slammed his fist into his face. Khan crashed into a nearby table, earning another </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the librarian. Buck turned towards Jenos. He cursed at himself. What had Khan done to have gotten Jenos, of all people, so frightened? When Buck got a closer look at his face he noticed another emotion. Buck blushed at Jenos' expression. He was turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck helped Jenos back to his room. They sat on the bed. Awkward silence loomed over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck coughed, "So… You okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos nodded absently. Buck's eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mind telling me what happened back there?" Buck asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos stayed silent, then began, "I was walking away from Fernando when I ran into Khan. He pushed me against the wall and assaulted me. He thought I was trying to seduce him to eliminate him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was shocked. He knew Khan hated Jenos, but to do something on such a scale..? He was infuriated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck got up to leave. Jenos grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what you're trying to do. It won't change what happened," Jenos murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But still! How am I supposed to sit here when that monster just hurt you? I couldn't even protect you! I'm going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him," Buck swore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos squeezed Buck’s hand. "Please… don't go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck turned to Jenos in shock. Never before had he heard Jenos plead. When Jenos looked up at Buck, Buck felt his crotch grow hot. Jenos had the same look as before. His cheeks were red and sweat beaded on his face. He was aroused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J-Jenos…" Buck started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm sick… It's not like a regular cold, though." Jenos fell back onto the bed. "Do you know what's wrong with me? I've never felt this way before… I'm really hot..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s words caught in his throat when he saw Jenos pull his robes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned away. Despite how much Buck wanted to look, had made a vow. He wouldn't think such shameful thoughts of Jenos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Buck could step away, Jenos whispered, "Buck…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was Buck supposed to resist?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck practically fell onto Jenos. With a nod of permission from Jenos, Buck took off his mask. His eyes were swirling with celestial light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck kissed Jenos' neck. He shivered at every touch. Buck ran his hand along Jenos' chest. He fingered his nipples and gently bit the tip of his ear. A soft moan escaped Jenos' lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah… Buck…" Jenos repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck found himself with his tongue intermingling with Jenos'. He peeled apart for air with a trail of saliva. His hands drifted towards Jenos' pants. He hesitated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Next time… When Jenos is feeling better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos woke with a flash of embarrassment as the memories flooded in. He slapped his forehead and groaned. He hoped Buck didn't hate him for how he acted. It was a shameful display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and pulled on his robes. He put on his mask then glanced at the clock. It had only been twenty hours since he'd made the bet with Skye. It was a foolish bet, but he wasn't one to go back on his word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos' mind drifted towards Khan. He shivered and felt his cheeks redden. He slapped himself again when he remembered how aroused he'd gotten when Khan… dominated him... It scared him to think about how helpless he was without his powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sheet of white caught his attention. There was a note on his dresser. It was in Buck’s handwriting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jenos, I'm going to confront Khan. Don't try to stop me. You're too vulnerable in your current state. Just stay inside the house. I'll be back soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos cursed. Buck was going to get himself killed by infiltrating House Aico. He had to go help him. But what could he do? He was useless without his powers. He'd only get in the way. But maybe Khan would be open to negotiations since he was still a god. House Aico loathed and feared Jenos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, right. Looking back at what Khan did to Jenos he doubted he'd be willing to bargain. Still, he'd do anything to help Buck. Jenos would wait for a few hours then go looking for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must have a death wish coming here," Khan glared at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was in chains. "Then kill me," he spat. "If you don't I'm going to murder you for what you did to him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hah! He got what he deserved. And still, it's not enough… Surely he cares about you. When he sees that you haven't come back, he'll go looking for you. Playing right into my trap."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not coming. I made sure he wouldn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah, there! What's a miss doing out so late by herself?" a servant asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos looked up at him, "I'm going to Khan's chambers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's eyes widened at how deep his voice was but he didn't mention it.  "At this hour? Let me walk you there. You don't seem too steady on your feet, either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos was guided through the maze-like Ruby Halls. He'd managed to sneak in with ease, commonly mistaken for a noble lady. He just hoped he wasn't too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo stopped at Khan's door. The servant bowed then left. Jenos lifted his hand to knock but he was paralyzed with fear. He hoped Khan wouldn't act like a brute again. They'd settle this with words… hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Jenos knocked. A few seconds passed. The door slowly creaked open. A hand grabbed Jenos' outstretched arm and pulled him inside. The door slammed with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khan was standing before him. Jenos gulped but stood firm. It wouldn’t do to be a god yet be afraid of some man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jenos looked at Khan he saw that he wasn't wearing his armor. He was actually in leisure clothes. The realization startled Jenos. Khan always wore his armor, so why was he lazily dressed now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What brings you to my chambers, Jenos? Don't tell me you're trying to do that shameful trick of yours again," Khan mumbled, sitting down at a table. He motioned Jenos to do the same. He poured them tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos sat in a chair across from Khan. He was still uneasy. "I have reason to believe that Buck is here. Have you seen him?" Jenos began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khan chuckled, "Ah yes, he came storming into the palace a few hours ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos' face lit up. "I apologize for the inconvenience. Now, if you don't mind, as his teacher I'd be happy to take him off your hands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That won't be happening. You see, you try to seduce me then you leave without proper punishment. Only a few hours later </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> disciple comes claiming he'll kill me. I've been insulted. How will you reimburse me? House Aico?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have more than enough funds to satisfy you if you'd like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not talking about money, Jenos. I need something else. Something I've been craving from you the second we first fought."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos paused. He was confused. "What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your body."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos spit out his tea in shock. "Surely you don't mean such a thing. If you require my powers, I'll be capable of doing you a favor later when my dare is over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khan got up from his chair and slowly walked towards Jenos. "The second we met I realized you weren't like any other man. You're a handsome god, Jenos. Even more so after seeing you so… tiny. I do not seek a relationship, however. Let me experience a night with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Wait!" Jenos stammered. He fell out of his chair and backed away from Khan. "Something on such a scale is too much for simply releasing Buck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khan narrowed his eyes, "Then what if I were to say that Buck will be executed by midnight if you don't do this with me? He did attack me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos grew frigid. "You wouldn't…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would and will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos hung his head. He'd rather die than see Buck be killed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay… I'll do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos' heart pounded against his chest. Khan was pulling his clothes off. Very, soon, the man would be on top of him. Jenos sat across from Khan on the bed. He was filled with fear. It was different from what he'd recently did with Buck. This was serious, and Buck’s life was in danger if he didn't satisfy Khan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Khan finished taking his shirt off, he mused,  "I remember the look you had on your face. When we were at the library. You liked it, didn't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos didn't say anything. The time still shamed him. Khan suddenly rushed Jenos. Jenos, flustered, fell back on the bed. Khan caressed his hair. He unloosened Jenos' belt and peeled apart his top robes. Jenos shivered at the chill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khan moved downwards towards his pelvic area. He gently licked just above his crotch. Jenos squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amused, Khan went up to his nipples. He squeezed them then began to suck. When he felt Jenos tense he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you a virgin, Jenos?" Khan laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos' cheeks heated. "O-Of course not," he stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, here's something I've learned about you. You're completely new to sexual situations, but when it comes down to it, you find yourself getting aroused by domination."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not true…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's test it then. I'm going to enter you now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos lay face down on the bed. He gripped the sheets as Khan groped his ass. Khan began pulling his pants down. Jenos twitched when he felt Khan pressing his hardened crotch against his ass. Only a thin sheet of cloth was separating them. Jenos winced as Khan's hand brushed his groin. Jenos' grip on the sheets tightened when Khan moved to take his pants off as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He subconsciously checked the timer in his head. There was still an hour left before Skye's dare wore off. Jenos was going to have to take Khan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Khan went any further, he stopped. He noticed that the bedsheets were wet. Jenos had been crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and threw a cover on Jenos. He put his clothes back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-What..?" Jenos started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not very enjoyable when my partner is crying. It's not a good look on you, Jenos," Khan stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos was thoroughly pissed. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have sex with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO, BUT…" Jenos tried to calm himself down. He wanted to scream but decided it was smart to not provoke Khan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Khan tossed Jenos a ring of keys. "Go ahead and take Buck. Just so you know, this isn't over. Next time I see you I'll be collecting my payment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-Okay…" Jenos was exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looked up in surprise. Jenos was standing over him trying to unlock his chains. They fell with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jenos?! I told you not to come!" Buck exclaimed. Dozens of questions formed in his head when he saw the disheveled Jenos. His hair was a mess and his robes were untied. It was odd coming from Jenos, the one who greatly cared for his appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you everything when we get back home," Jenos muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck clenched his fist. Because of him, Jenos had gotten hurt again. This time it was worse. Jenos probably hated him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he could read his mind, Jenos sighed, "It's not your fault. I'm the one who made the childish bet. I just… I didn't know how Khan felt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some twisted kind of love… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Buck thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos ran his hand through his hair. "Buck, I felt something odd during my time with Khan. When he touched me… it felt different compared to when you touched me. Do you know why?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HE'S SO OBLIVIOUS! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Buck screamed internally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, uh… Maybe because you didn't want to, er, you know… With him…" Buck muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah..." Jenos whispered, "So that means I wanted to do it with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck was taken aback. He felt his cheeks redden but felt shame come over him. He hung his head. It was time to tell Jenos the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jenos… I know we're both guys, but… I like you. You probably think it's disgusting. If you want, I'll leave…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenos looked up at him in shock. "Why would you think that I'd hate you after what I just said?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-So you're serious?! You know what that means,  right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buck, I believe I'm beginning to learn what it is you mortals call love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck had no words. Not in a million years did he think his confession would end in happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> went off. Jenos began to float. The corners of his lips stretched into a smirk. “Would you like to accompany me to House Aico?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grinned, “Of course. Only if we wreck the place.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the crappo ending. I really wanted to wrap this up because of how long it had gotten and I don't feel like bleaching my eyes again. Just think of Buck and Jenos destroying House Aico and beating up Khan. Thanks.</p><p>AFTER NOTE: I'm likely going to come back to this and revise everything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>